


Love, Duty and Honor

by extremisss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stony ASongOfIceAndFire AU. Loads of fluff, extremely cheesy, brief smut and angsty feels.<br/>I have no idea of what I’m doing, I’m just sleep deprived and obssesed over Stony and ASOIF. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Duty and Honor

"Lord Rogers, Master Stark requests you to assist to his chambers” Jarvis announced at Steve’s guests chambers. 

"Thanks, maester" Steve smiled and Jarvis left with a bow. He left the book he had been reading on a small desk and walked out with no need of guidance since he knew very well where he was going.

  
-   
  
Tony enjoyed a cup of warm wine in front of his rearing fire as he waited patiently for his guest. He knew Steven Rogers from Highgarden wouldn’t decline his invitation, even if he lived miles away from Winterfell.   
  
When the man had arrived he had been such a polite gentleman, nevertheless Tony didn’t contain himself making eyes and giving seductive looks to the blond, making his fair skin go lightly pink, but maintaining his self-control.

He had been crazy about Lord Rogers since they had met in King’s Landing when they were just teenagers. Both of them orphan princes since they were children, they hated each other when they met, but since they had to befriend other houses they learned to be polite to each other; shortly after knowing about each other’s past they had found friendship and comfort before falling madly in love with each other and taking that comfort secretly to their beds these hot nights at King’s Landing, nights that they wouldn’t ever forget.  
  
There was a light knock at the door.   
  
“Come in” Tony commanded. 

“You wanted to see me, Lord Stark?” Steve walked in sheepishly. 

“Steve…” Tony chuckled. “You know in here we’re not lords, we’re just Steve and Tony…” he told him gently and offered him a seat. 

“Right… Tony” Steve smiled. “Uhh… it’s quite warm in here…” he tried to relax. 

“Yeah, it’s warmer than the other bedrooms, there’s hot water running through the walls… but I didn’t invite you to talk about my castle… do want a cup of wine?” he offered as he stood, his body being illuminated by the candles on his table and the roaring fire. 

  
“Yes, thanks” Steve accepted and took a sip, it was rich and delicious, making Steve’s body feel even warmer. 

He stopped and held his gaze over Tony, who had a different outfit from earlier; messy hair, a tunic quite open over his chest and his perfectly trimmed goatee. He looked even much more handsome like that, under the warm light of the fire. He kept his gaze over Tony’s chest and of course, the brunette noticed and couldn’t hide his smirk. 

“Like what you see?” he stood closer to Steve. “Not so subtle, are we?”

“I…” he gulped nervously.   
  
“You know why I called you?” Tony inquired.   
  
“I… I forgot” Steve felt his mouth dry.   
  
“Hmm you forgot, don’t you want a reminder?” he ran a hand over Steve’s chest opening his tunic slowly and brushing his lips against the other’s earlobe and jaw.  
  
Suddenly Steve couldn’t contain himself and devoured Tony’s mouth, wrapping his strong arms around his body and pulling him as close as possible.   
  
The kiss was pure passion, tongues exploring every corner of each other’s mouths and clacking teeth, Tony allowing the other to lead.   
  
Slowly the kiss was turning softer and slower, reduced to gentle nips all over their lips. Finally Steve pressed a sweet and chaste kiss on his lover’s lips.   
  
“Tony, Tony…” Steve sighed pressing his forehead on the other’s. “You have no idea of how much I wanted this” he nibbled Tony’s lower lip with his.   
  
“I know, I know…” Tony answered placing comforting kisses over Steve’s jaw and neck.   
  
“I missed you so much” Steve whimpered lightly and took Tony into a strong embrace. The brunette allowed Steve’s warmth to surround him as he melted into the hug.  
   
“But now you’re finally here and we’re together…” Tony comforted him. He cupped Steve’s face between his hands and pulled it down to kiss his love’s frown away.   
  
“Bed?” he asked with pleading eyes looking at the others deep blue.   
  
“Yes, please” Steve sighed with a smile.   
  
They had been away from each other for a few months, nevertheless their love-making wasn’t desperate and quick, but was slow, sweet and intimate, both of them taking their time on gentle foreplay and heavy petting.   
  
Steve was all over Tony, loving and touching every inch of skin and every corner of his lover’s body, which he had craved so much. Tony otherwise enjoyed Steve’s tender touch, melting under him and releasing a moan of pleasure every time the soldier's hands explored his skin.   
  
Steve loved leading, and Tony loved Steve’s attention.   
  
“Steve… I want you… inside of me” Tony moaned hoarsely and Steve didn’t make him wait much.   
  
His thrusts were slow and soft, while Tony moaned loudly and pressed his nails over the blonde’s back, turning him on even more.   
  
“Ohh Steve.. Steve!!” Tony’s climax was music to his ears and took him to his own shortly after. They took a break and did it two more rounds.   
  
-   
  
“Ohhh… Ohhh…” Tony sighed after his climax third as he climbed off Steve and pressed a gentle kiss to his nose. He laid next to his lover and then rested his head on his chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled him over his body lying on his back. Tony purred at the gesture and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s jaw.   
  
“Hmm… I love you” Tony hummed nuzzling Steve’s neck.   
  
“I love you too…” Steve sighed contently. “I don’t want to leave you ever again” he added sadly and Tony sighed.   
  
They laid in there petting each other enjoying a brief silence.   
  
“Then let’s live together” Tony broke the silence.   
  
“Excuse me?” Steve frowned.   
  
“You, and me, living together” the brunette shrugged.   
  
“Tony… do you have idea of what you’re saying?” Steve asked incredulously.   
  
“Why yes?” Tony chuckled amused.   
  
“I can’t leave Highgarden, you know I don’t have anyone else; and you don’t have anyone here in Winterfell to stay when you leave” Steve explained.   
  
“Hey, hey… no one mentioned Winterfell or Highgarden…” Tony explained and Steve’s eyes went wide. “I’m talking… about you and me… leaving everything behind…” he whispered slowly.   
  
“Tony, that’s not okay, we can’t leave our lands, it’s our duty” Steve answered taking Tony’s chin with his fingers and pulling his face for a soft kiss.   
  
“I didn’t really choose this Steve, I don’t want to be attached to Winterfell forever, I don’t want an arranged marriage… I want you and only you, Steve” Tony whimpered.   
  
“My love, I know you didn’t choose this, but your parents left us too early and it’s your duty as prince of Winterfell… as well as mine” Steve explained patiently with a smile.   
  
Tony remembered that Steve was in the same situation, he felt a bit guilty for being selfish and not thinking about Steve’s situation, he didn’t choose to be a prince either.   
  
“I’m… I’m sorry…. I just…” Tony stuttered. “I can leave Ser James Rhodes… or Ser Hogan, Lady Potts… I don’t know…” Tony’s brain started working hastily and Steve just chuckled.   
  
“… And you can give Highgarden to Ser Barnes…”   
  
“Tony, Tony! and then what would we do?” Steve asked, a bit amused with his lover’s ideas.   
  
“We would run away and live together of course… we can build a cabin at the Wolfswood, no one would ever find us in there; or live hidden at the Riverlands if you prefer something more warm… anything you want, my love” Tony smiled at Steve, and the blonde’s heart broke a little at his lover’s hopeful face.   
  
“The consequences of all of this can lead us to danger if we get caught, our only option before death would be the Night’s Watch…” Steve sighed.   
  
“We should take the risk” Tony gave him a cocky grin. “I’m not scared of the The Wall, as long and we can be together in there… and hide from the other’s on cold nights… to find warmth at each other's beds…” Tony started purring while he ran his fingers over Steve’s chest and abs.   
  
Steve couldn’t believe Tony’s mind. Once it started working it would never stop.   
  
“I would rather not get caught…” Steve gave him a nervous smile. Ser Barnes had visited The Wall a couple of times and he was good friend of the Night’s Watch, but their lifestyle wasn’t anything they would enjoy.   
  
“Steve, can’t you see it? This love is even more than love, we have resisted the distance, and waiting months to see each other… our lovemaking is even more passionate and real than some of these arranged marriages from other houses… I love you, Steven, I love you, and I’m totally aware that you love me too” Tony told him with a sad expression.  
  
Steve just sighed, he knew Tony wouldn’t give up, and he wasn’t very fond of being Lord of Highgarden.   
  
“We will figure it out…” he let out with a resigned smile.  
  
He couldn’t believe Tony’s face after hearing this, showing pure excitement and happiness.   
  
“Thank you Steve, thank you so much” Tony peppered kisses over Steve’s neck, cheeks, jaw and every place his lips could reach.  
  
“Someday, my love…But not so soon, Tony, we can’t just do it when we wish… we have duties with the kingdom…” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead.  
   
“I don’t want to wait” Tony complained.   
  
“We have to” Steve told him sternly, using his command voice. “But I promise you, I promise we will find a way Tony… but please hold on” he finished and Tony could only see determination on Steve’s gaze.  
  
“I’ll do it, I’ll do it only for you” Tony answered with a determined nod and kissed Steve one more time.   
  
They both remained in silence a while more, thinking deeply about what they had just decided and how it would change their lives, but not saying anything about it.   
  
“Steve?” Tony asked nervously.   
  
“What’s wrong, my love?”   
  
“Can you… stay in my chambers tonight? Promise no one will find out, Maester Jarvis will make sure of that…” he felt safe between Steve’s arms, where his body should belong every night of their lives.   
  
“Of course I will stay, I trust Jarvis as much as you do” Steve smiled and pulled Tony even closer. The brunette smiled contently and cuddled into his lover’s body.  
  
“Have a good night, Tony” Steve told him before closing his eyes contently.   
  
“Thank you, Steve, you too…” Tony pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips and closed his eyes shortly after, both men falling into a deep slumber.   
  
-   
  
The next morning was as if nothing had happened, those touches, kisses and smiles remained only at Tony’s chambers, safe and sound from the rest of the world.   
  
Then it was farewell time.   
  
Steve’s men were ready to take off back to Highgarden, where he belonged by law but not by heart. His heart was at Winterfell, well concealed with Tony.   
  
The last goodbye of all had arrived, with Lord Stark himself. They stood in front of each other outside the castle with completely straight faces.   
  
“We are grateful with you for allowing us to visit your castle, Lord Stark” Steve thanked with a bow.   
  
“It was an honor to have you as guest, Lord Rogers” Tony told him solemnly, he wasn’t the same man Steve knew in the intimacy, this was Tony being a real lord. Jarvis nodded in approval, proud of Tony’s behavior.  
  
They extended they hands at each other’s and both men gave firm shakes, staring at each other’s eyes intensely, saying through their gazes everything they wanted to tell in reality. They pulled into a friendly hug and said goodbye one last time.   
  
Tony and Steve were gone, this was only Lord Stark and Lord Rogers fulfilling their duties, long gone were those love words, those kisses and touches, now replaced for chivalry, duty and honor.  
  
“Until next time, Lord Stark” Steve told him with a grin from his horse before taking off into the king’s road.   
  
“Until then my love” Tony whispered sadly watching Steve go back to his own castle.


End file.
